Delirius Love
by Modernity
Summary: Y es que al bookman siempre le han gustado las mujeres mayores. No viejas, claro que no, pero Miranda encajaba perfectamente en su definición de mujer ideal. O, por lo menos, en su ideal de belleza. Lavi/Miranda.


**Disclaimer: **-man no me pertenece, ni hago esto por ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.

¿Un Lavi/Miranda? ¿Porqué? –se preguntarán los lectores que se aventuran a leer este oneshot.–. Well, los dos son mis personajes favoritos y, como no he encontrado mucho fandom sobre ellos por aquí, me he animado a escribir yo misma algo. El título apesta, lo sé, lo cierto es que no se me ocurría ningún título adecuado para esto. Well, de todas maneras, espero que lo disfrutéis. **¿Advertencias?**: Sexo implícito y todo lo que ello conlleva.

* * *

**DELIRIUS LOVE  
**

Por fin la Orden Oscura –o mejor dicho, Komui– se había dignado a darles unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Después de las súplicas de todo el grupo –Allen, Lavi, Krory e, incluso, Miranda– fue la exultante sonrisa de Lenalee la que les había conseguido aquella semana libre. Y todo porque Komui quiere demasiado a su hermanita.

Ahora, los exorcistas se encuentran a bordo del **Royal Cruisser**, quizás no el barco de cruceros más lujoso del globo pero, por lo menos, se mantenía a flote rumbo a las costas del Mediterráneo.

Allen no ha tardado demasiado en encontrar el restaurante buffet libre en el mapa del barco y se ha dirigido hacia allí seguido de una sonriente Lenalee.

Kanda, por su parte, sin dar explicaciones a nadie (aunque realmente nadie se las esperaba) ha desaparecido a primera hora de la mañana. Probablemente, piensa Lavi, esté entrenando en cualquier rincón del barco. Porque Kanda es Kanda y él no se saltaría su entrenamiento ni aunque estuviesen en el mismísimo infierno.

El joven bookman se recuesta en la barandilla de la cubierta mientras escucha a medias la verborrea de Krory. Su mirada se posa _–lo siente, no puede evitarlo–_ en Miranda, unos metros más allá, meditando sobre la carta de pedidos del bar. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello caen sobre su pálido rostro, delineándolo. Lavi observa sus ojos y le parece que sus ojeras están desapareciendo. Quizás el Sol le sienta bien.

Lavi no tarda en desviar la mirada_ –lo siente, no puede evitarlo–_ hacia la nueva indumentaria de la exorcista. La camiseta negra que Lenalee le ha prestado remarca sus curvas (porque las tiene) y sus redondea sus senos (porque los tiene, aunque ese horrible vestido que siempre lleva los esconda). Los ojos del pelirrojo bajan un poco más, hacia esa falda corta _(OHDIOSdemasiadocorta). _Lavi traga saliva, se palpa el rostro. Está ardiendo.

–Oye Lavi, ¿Me escuchas?

El aludido mira a Krory con desgana, como si hubiera interrumpido una importante tarea.

–Sí, sí. ¡Eh, Miranda, ven con nosotros!

La mujer sonríe y se acerca a ellos, y cuanto más cerca está, más le cuesta reprimir a Lavi ese grito de _¡Strike! _que le sube por la garganta.

–Hola chicos. –Saluda. – He perdido a Lenalee, creo que me ha dicho que se iba a comer con Allen.

Krory le responde y Lavi calla, porque está demasiado ocupado observando esos labios bailar, moviéndose sensualmente. Rosados y gruesos, justo como a él le gustan. Y es que al bookman siempre le han gustado las mujeres mayores. No viejas, claro que no, pero Miranda encajaba perfectamente en su definición de mujer ideal. O, por lo menos, en su ideal de belleza.

–Lavi, Lavi...

El muchacho oye la voz del vampiro llamándole y sale de su ensoñación.

– ¿Qué? –Responde (un poco) bruscamente.

–Qué si vienes al espectáculo de magia con Miranda y conmigo. Empieza en diez minutos y tiene muy buena pinta.

Lavi niega con la cabeza y echa una última mirada a Miranda, grabando su imagen en su retina.

–No. No me encuentro muy bien, ¿Sabéis? Creo que estoy mareado.

Cuando llega a su camarote, huyendo de preguntas sobre su estado de salud, se tira a la cama y hunde la cabeza en la almohada.

Está confuso. Sí, eso es. Muy, muy confuso. Jodidamente confuso.

No para de pensar en ella. En su rostro (inocente, angustiado, brillante), en sus curvas, en sus pechos, en su trasero. Oh, dios, que trasero. Lavi ni siquiera se reconoce a él mismo entre esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera tan... _pervertida_?

Conoce a Miranda desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás, jamás, la había visto con esos ojos. ¿Era acaso por su aspecto? Lavi no quería creerse tan asquerosamente superficial.

–Lavi, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

Justamente ahora tiene que aparecer. Lavi no sabe si se trata de una bendición o una maldición el que Miranda se encuentre junto a él, sentada a su lado, acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

–Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Dijiste que estabas mareado. –Responde con amabilidad. – He venido a ver cómo te encontrabas. En los barcos es muy frecuente marearse y te he traído unas pastillas.

Lavi observa esa sonrisa sincera y algo en su interior se remueve, haciéndole estremecer. Las dudas vuelven a su cabeza pero él, como buen bookman que es, opta por ser sincero.

–No estoy mareado. –Confiesa. Lo cierto es que a Lavi no le gusta mentir (o mejor dicho, mentirle). – Es que hoy, desde que te he visto, no he parado de imaginarte desnuda.

_..._

–¿Qué?

Su rostro ha enrojecido (adorable) y sus labios, entreabiertos, muestran sorpresa.

–¿Cómo dices? –Repite. Todavía tiene la mano enredada en su cabello.

Se retira un poco hacia un lado, nerviosa, y su falda (demasiado corta) le deja ver a Lavi algo más de lo que debería haber visto. Se incorpora y le sonríe.

–Bonito tanga. El rojo es mi color favorito.

La cara de la exorcista adquiere el mismo color que el de su tanga. Aparta la mano del pelo de Lavi automáticamente, pero este la agarra de la muñeca, aprisionándola contra la cama y _–lo siente, no puede evitarlo–_ la besa.

Primero no es más que un choque de labios. Los de ella están tibios, húmedos y Lavi quiere probar más. Cuando la boca de Miranda se abre, porque la abre (¿Cómo no hacerlo?), Lavi la recorre con su lengua. No quiere dejar ningún rincón sin explorar. Muerde, degusta, _chupa. _Todo a la vez.

Miranda se libera del agarre del joven bookman y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se aferra a su pelo y gime, sin poder evitarlo, su nombre.

Lavi no se detiene allí, sabe que no debe. Qué no puede. Miranda se estremece bajo él cuando nota el aliento del muchacho acariciar su cuello.

Ella ni siquiera piensa en el porqué de todo aquello, simplemente _lo disfruta. _¿Qué más da? Nada de lo que pueda llegar a pensar cambiará el hecho de que está allí, bajo Lavi, gimiendo de placer mientras las manos del bookman recorren su cuerpo y su lengua se cuela traviesa en su boca.

Solo lo disfruta, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo y, dada la desesperación del pelirrojo, algo que él tampoco había hecho en mucho tiempo.

De repente, las caricias se detienen. Lavi la mira a los ojos con fijeza.

–Miranda, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

–Sigue. –Dice ella, y suena como una orden.

Lavi sonríe.

–Como ordenes.

Y ninguno de los dos se preocupa de nada más. Ni de la reciente necesidad de alimento ni de que –probablemente– todos los demás se preguntarán por su ausencia. Ni siquiera les importaría si el barco se chocara contra un Iceberg. Porque sólo eran ellos dos –besándose, tocándose, acariciándose, profundizando los roces hasta el máximo nivel– disfrutando de algo que los dos deseaban.

–OH LAVI, OH DIOS.

Las uñas de Miranda arañan la espalda del muchacho y este la acerca hacia él –más, mucho más– profundizando su unión. Y aunque apareciera un akuma allí mismo, es más si apareciera un jodido akuma allí mismo en ese mismo instante, los destrozaría. Porque estaban demasiado extasiados (demasiado cachondos) como para ocuparse de otros asuntos.

Cuando acaban, porque sí, todo acaba, no se abrazan. ¿Para qué? Miranda se mete en la ducha y Lavi se viste y la espera tumbado en la cama. Ella, al salir del cuarto de baño, observa esa sonrisa traviesa que la vuelve loca desde hace demasiado tiempo y_–los dos lo sienten, no pueden evitarlo–_ se acercan de nuevo. Se besan, se tocan y más. Todo mucho mejor que la vez anterior.

Ya es de noche cuando cada uno regresa a su habitación. Cuando Lenalee le pregunta a Miranda donde ha estado y porque tiene una marca rosada en el cuello y cuando Allen comienza a charlar con Lavi, preguntándose porque hay un montón de sábanas sucias y arrugadas en un rincón. Y el bookman siente deseos de contar lo que ha ocurrido, de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero realmente no hace falta hablarlo con nadie para que esa historia –_su _historia– cobre vida de nuevo. Le basta con ir a la habitación de Miranda, llevarla en volandas hacia el primer cuarto de baño y hacer que todo cobrara vida de nuevo. Porque era su historia, suya, solo de los dos. De Miranda y de Lavi.

* * *

¡Y ya! :)

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os haya defraudado. Well, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa (quejas, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ...) review.


End file.
